1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to submersible pumps and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting a lifting tackle to the lifting loop of a submersible pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submersible pumps are usually disposed in deep pits below the level of the liquid to be pumped which, in many cases, is sewerage. The pumps are usually lowered into the pumping station along substantially vertical guides fixedly positioned within the pumping station so that the pump outlets may be properly aligned and connected to the outlet pipes of the pumping station without using screws or other manual connecting mechanisms. The pumps are usually lifted from the pumping station through the use of a wire or chain which is permanently connected to the pump as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,925.
The disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that the chain or wire must always be connected to the pump unit and therefore it is subjected to corrosion and collection of sludge and solid particles. In deep pumping stations, the cost of wires and chains for each and every pump disposed therein can be considerable; therefore, the cost of such a pumping station could be substantially reduced if the wire or chain and connecting tackle could be released from the pump unit and used for other pumps. Heretofore, this type of apparatus has not been possible for deep pump stations due to the fact that the lifting tackle could not be connected to the pump unit when it was submerged far below the water surface.